1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix for culturing cardiovascular cells to regenerate cardiovascular tissue and a method for regenerating cardiovascular tissue such as an artificial blood vessel, cardiac valve, pericardium, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of artificial vessels, for instance, those made of non-bioabsorbable polymers are widely used. An artificial vessel (GORE-TEX), for example, is used most frequently in a clinical field. Such non-bioabsorbable artificial vessel is excellent in physical properties; however, because of the non-bioabsorbability, it remains in vivo as a foreign body for a long period of time after implantation. Further, when the non-bioabsorbable artificial vessel is implanted into the body of a child, another surgery for replacement is necessary since the non-bioabsorbable artificial vessel does not expand with the growth of the autogeneous blood vessel.
A tissue regeneration method employing tissue engineering techniques has recently been developed, wherein cells of autogeneous tissue are seeded and cultured on a scaffold made of a bioabsorbable polymer so as to regenerate the autogeneous tissue. There have been published quite a few research reports of the tissue regeneration method applied to skin regeneration (M. L. Cooper, L. F. Hansbrough, R. L. Spielvogel, et al.: In vivo optimization of a living dermal substitute employing cultured human fibroblasts on a biodegradable polyglycolic acid or polyglactin mesh. Biomaterials, 12:243-248, 1991) and cartilage regeneration (C. A. Vacanti, R. Langer, et al.: Synthetic polymers seeded with chondrocytes provide a template for new cartilage formation. Plast. Reconstr. Surg., 88:753-759, 1991).
If a blood vessel can be regenerated in the same manner as described above, growth of the regenerated blood vessel is expected since it is regenerated by using autogeneous tissue and no longer necessitates the use of anti-coagulants.